


Snow

by witchy_caswell



Series: You'll Never Find Out [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, Fluff, Plotless Nonsense, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: It’s snowing. It’s not supposed to snow today.-In which Ricky and Nini have a snowball fight and go get hot chocolate. Or at least try to get hot chocolate. Something happened at the cafe and no one knows what.-
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: You'll Never Find Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140608
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of this? I have no clue why I wrote this but it's necessary. It's pretty short, but I promise the others will be longer!

_It’s snowing. It’s not supposed to snow today. _Nini looks out the window. The day after they finally figure everything out and decide to do something together, it snows. And it’s not part of the plan.__

__“We’ll figure something out,” she mutters to herself, scanning the road for Ricky. _He better get here soon or we won’t be able to leave.__ _

____And just as she’s about to call her boyfriend and make sure he’s ok the doorbell rings. Nini opens the door and sees nothing. Nothing but the white snow._ _ _ _

____“I know you’re out here, Ricky,” she laughs, running back inside to grab a coat._ _ _ _

____“You obviously know nothing,” a voice sounds from behind a tree in her yard. A snowball comes flying at Nini’s face._ _ _ _

____“Hey!” she starts gathering some of the fallen snow into her hand to return the attack. Ricky runs out from his hiding spot with a few more snowballs. They toss them at each other for a few minutes before Ricky holds his hands up in surrender._ _ _ _

____“I give up!” he laughs, walking towards Nini, “Don’t hit me anymore!”_ _ _ _

____He steps onto the stair below Nini’s base of attack. “Having fun?” he grins at her, their faces at the same level._ _ _ _

____Nini returns his smile. “Never let your guard down!” she shoves snow into Ricky’s face and runs to the tree._ _ _ _

____“What the?” Ricky quickly turns around, snow dripping off of his face, “How dare you?” He runs over to the tree and sits by Nini._ _ _ _

____They sit there for a moment. Just looking at the mess of snow._ _ _ _

____“Now will you answer my question?” Ricky grabs Nini’s hand._ _ _ _

____She laughs. “Fine. I’m having a ton of fun,”_ _ _ _

____“Then let’s do something else!” Ricky jumps back up, “Hot chocolate at the cafe?”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds perfect!” Nini laughs, “Let’s go,”_ _ _ _

____The second they get to the cafe, they can tell that somethings off. For a Saturday afternoon, it’s really empty. The only ones there, other than Ricky and Nini, are the workers. And they definitely freaking out over something. One of the workers runs out the door behind them. Nini can only hear a faint "Get out of here" before the door shuts behind them._ _ _ _

____“Do you think something’s wrong?” Nini looks around the empty building at the panicked workers._ _ _ _

____“I have no clue,” Ricky walks up to someone behind the counter, “Is something wrong?”_ _ _ _

____They look up to answer but are interrupted by someone slamming open the door._ _ _ _

____“It’s coming!” the newcomer shouts over the tinkling of the bells and the wind. _That wasn't that bad earlier, right? _____ _ _

______“What?” Nini turns to face them._ _ _ _ _ _

______**And you, dear reader, will never find out! ******_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The next story will focus on the Matthew-Smith family!


End file.
